Sarabi
Sarabi (Illusion) ist eine, dunkle, beige und warmherzige Löwin. Sie ist die Gefährtin von Mufasa und Mutter von Simba und ist die Großmutter von Kopa und Kiara. sie hat kastanienbraune Augen und goldenes Fell. Sie war eine Königin des geweihten Landes und beste Freundin von Sarafina, die Mutter von Nala. Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi Sarabi5.png|Sarabi stellt sich gegen Scar Sarabi1.png|Sarabi zwingt Simba zum baden Sarabi2.jpg|Sarabi und Mufasa Sarabi4.jpg|Sarabi und Nala Sarabi6.png|Sarabi in "der ewige Kreis" sarabi7.jpg|Sarabi und der genervte Simba sarabi8.jpg|Sarabi sarabi9.png|Sarabi nachdem Mufasa tot ist sarabi10.png|Sarabi sagt Scar, dass es keine Beute mehr gibt sarabi11.png|Sarabi streitet mit Scar sarabi12.jpg|Sarabi will nicht glauben, was Scar über Simba erzählt sarabi13.png|Sarabi (vorne) und Nala nachdem Scar tot ist sarabi14.png|Sarabi geht stolz an den Hyjänen vorbei sarabi15.png|Sarabi und Simba SarabiCubReenamaFanart.png|Sarabi als Junges Tumblr lrmdwfLD1e1r18mfwo1 500.jpg|Sarabi und Mufasa Eternity by isuru077-d4h91nu.jpg|Mufasa und Sarabi 58872 d6ab764d1f5a18c15cd7.jpg|Mufasa und Sarabi Sarabi-and-Simba-the-lion-king-32824882-900-720.jpg|Sarabi und Simba Sarabi and little simba by hydracarina-d373b8o.png|Sarabi und Baby Simba A peaceful evening by tlk ileana-d3ef7z6.png|Baby Kiara und Sarabi 1-99.png|Mufasa und Sarabi Sarabi and kiara by hydracarina-d3lhau3.png|Sarabi und ihre kleine Enkelin Kiara Everu und Sarabi.jpg|Erevu und seine Tochter Sarabi Die Löwinnen.jpg|Sarabi und die Löwinnen Sarabi, Sarafina und Taka.png|Sarabi, Sarafina und Taka Mufasa und Sarabi auf dem Königsfelsen.jpg|Sarabi und Mufasa auf dem Königsfelsen Ihr Name bedeutet: Illusion. Sarabi lernte Mufasa und Taka in frühen jahren kennen. Sie war sehr verspielt und freundete sich mit Mufasa an und wurden ein junges Paar. Als erwachsene Löwen wurde sie mit Mufasa König und Königin. Sie brachten den kleinen Simba zur Welt. Doch als Scar Mufasa tötete verlor sie alle Hoffnungen. Doch Nala fand Simba und brachte ihn zurück. Als er sein Königreich zurückeroberte, war Sarabi voller Freude. Sie lebte noch glücklich mit ihrer Enkelin Kiara und ihren Sohn Simba. ''Der König der Löwen '''Sarabi: 'Dein Sohn ist aufgewacht. Mufasa: ''Vor Sonnenaufgang ist er noch dein Sohn.'' —Sarabi und Mufasa, als Simba sie ein wenig nervt Sie ist die Mutter von Simba. Im Intro sieht man sie, als sie Simba putzt. Später, als Simba das Reich sehen will, sagt sie Mufasa, sein Sohn ruft ihn. Nachdem er ihm das Land gezeigt hat, muss Simba gegen seinen Willen bei ihr baden. Als Mufasa stirbt, und Simba weggerannt ist, sieht man sie neben ihrer guten Freundin Sarafina und Nala stehen. Sie führt außerdem die Löwinnen an. Scar: ''Sarabi!'' Sarabi: ''Ja, Scar?'' Scar: '''Wo sind deine Löwinnen? Sie bringen keine Beute mehr nach Hause! '''Sarabi: '''Scar, es gibt keine Beute, die Herden sind weitergezogen. '''Scar: '''Nein! Ihr gebt euch einfach nicht genug Mühe! '''Sarabi: '''Es ist Vorbei! Es ist nichts mehr übrig! Uns bleibt nur eine Wahl, wir müssen den Königsfelsen verlassen. '''Scar: '''Wir gehen nirgentwo hin! '''Sarabi: '''Dann hast du uns zum tode verurteilt! '''Scar: So sei es dann! Sarabi: ''Das kannst du nicht machen!'' Scar: ''Ich bin der König ich kann machen was immer ich will!'' Sarabi: ''Wärst du ein halb so guter König wie Mufasa...'' Scar: ''Ich bin zehnmal so gut wie Mufasa!'' —Sarabi und Scar, kurz bevor er sie niederschlägt. Scar ruft sie zu sich, und als sie im sagt, sie müssen weiterziehen, schlägt er sie nieder. Danach springt Simba ein, und sie denkt, Mufasa steht vor ihr. Scar erzählt das Gerückt, Simba habe Mufasa getötet, und Sarabi will es nicht glauben. Nachdem die Wahrheit ans Licht kam, griffen sie und die anderen Löwinnen an. Am Ende geht Simba noch an seiner Mutter vorbei ''Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich'' Sie spielt keine wichtige Rolle mehr, doch man sieht sie im Intro. Als Kiara eine junge Löwin ist, sagt sie ,,Du bist so erwachsen geworden!". Sie ist die einzige Löwin, die Kiara während dem Lied in dem Kovu verbannt wird, nicht aufhält zu ihm zu laufen, da sie weiter oben steht. Eigenschaften *Stolz: Sie ist im 1. Film sehr stolz, und steht oft mich erhobenen Kopf da *Gerecht: Sarabi legt großen Wert auf gerechtigkeit (2. Film) *Weise: In ihrer Stimme liegt eine Weisheit *Warmherzig: Bei Simba's Geburt Familie *Vater:Erevu *Mutter:Athena *Schwester: Elanna *Partner:Mufasa(tot) *Sohn: Simba *Enkel: Kopa *Enkelin: Kiara Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:König der Löwen teil 1 Kategorie:Löwen